A Distinct Possibility
by InterruptedProgress
Summary: “These things take time, Bella,” Alice explained. Her tone seemed… evasive. “I mean, I wasn’t sure things were going to work out this way, but there was a distinct possibility…" When exactly did Alice buy Bella's wedding dress?


**A/N: I was rereading Eclipse when I came to the part about Bella's wedding dress. I always wondered about Alice's line in Eclipse-**

_"Um, Alice," I said, keeping the casual, unruffled tone in my voice. "When did you get me a dress?"_

_It probably wasn't much of a show. Edward squeezed my hand._

_Alice led the way inside, heading for the stairs. "These things take time, Bella," Alice explained. Her tone seemed… evasive. "I mean, I wasn't__sure things were going to work out this way, but there was a distinct possibility…"_

**The idea wouldn't leave me alone and I decided to write this. This is a oneshot that takes place on the day that Edward takes Bella to the meadow. R&R.**

* * *

"Where does he get off?!" Rosalie's enraged voice filled the house as she paced back and forth across the living room like a caged animal. "He shouldn't be allowed to do this!"

"Rosie, sweetie, please calm down." Emmett pleaded with his wife.

"No Emmett I will not calm down! That _thing_ could reveal our secret and bring the Volturi's wrath upon us, but does Edward care?" She paused momentarily and Emmett opened his mouth to answer.

"No!" She shrieked. "He takes her on a date. A **date!**" I cringed at the shrillness in her voice.

"No need to yell Rosalie. We can all hear you just fine." Jasper said as he entered the room, a wave of calm settling in his wake. I could see it taking effect as Rosalie's stance reluctantly slackened and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's really not fair Jasper." He just shrugged and took a seat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist, but kept my eyes on Rose.

"This won't turn out well." She muttered darkly. "He's going to slip up and we will have to move."

"I don't think that we would have to leave Forks if this doesn't turn out well Rose." Emmett said attempting to soothe his wife's nerves and only succeeding in igniting her temper once more.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone is noticing his behavior, the humans may be ignorant, but they do have some level of intelligence! We will be exposed and we will have to leave!" Rosalie resumed her pacing, despite Jasper's attempts at calming her down.

"Are you sure you're not just a little jealous Rose?" I piped in. She stopped abruptly and turned to face me. Her golden eyes were now depthless black and glaring daggers at me.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Her voice was dangerously low as she bit out each word slowly.

"I think that you are jealous."

"Me?" She laughed shrilly almost hysterically. "Jealous of that _human_?" She spat the word human with hatred as if it were as vile as the venom that lay on our tongues. "What reasons would I have to be jealous?"

"Edward chose her." I stated simply, knowing that it was true and knowing that it would also get a rise out of my sister.

"I love Emmett!" She growled. "Why on earth would I want-"

"I know that." I began, cutting her off. "But it isn't a secret that you resent the fact that Edward didn't want you."

As expected, Rosalie lunged forward, but Jasper had moved me swiftly out of the way, causing her to fly into the couch and sending them both backwards. Rosalie recovered quickly and turned to lunge at me again, but Jasper was crouched protectively in front of me, growls ripping from his chest.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He snarled at Rosalie causing Emmett to growl.

Rosalie stayed crouched over for a few more moments before she slowly straightened herself, a malicious grin overspreading her beautiful features. "I'm not sure that the human will be much of a problem to us anymore." I could almost see the wheels turning in her head, although I received no visions of Bella's impending death.

"You aren't planning on killing her!" I hissed, in case I was missing something.

"Of course not, but I'm not so sure Edward won't. After all, she is his singer and isn't he spending the day all alone with her? He couldn't possibly ignore her scent." I could almost hear the glee in her voice, although moments before she was worried about exposure, the thought of having Bella gone made her almost mirthful.

I, however, instantly relaxed, knowing full well how their 'outing' would turn out. I smiled in spite of myself and Rosalie snapped her eyes to mine. She raised her perfect brow questioningly and my grin grew wider.

"He won't."

She scoffed and smoothed out her clothes, which were slightly wrinkled from her fall, and moved to sit beside her husband.

"We have no way of knowing that he won't." I coughed and she amended her statement. "We have no way of knowing _for sure_ that he won't kill her."

My eyes narrowed. Was she doubting me? I voiced my question aloud in disbelief.

"Your visions aren't set in stone. You could be wrong." She smiled smugly, knowing full well how irritating she was being. I opened my mouth to protest but Jasper beat me to it.

"Well how about a bet?" He challenged, quick to defend my honor. I looked expectantly over at my siblings. Emmett rose quickly to the challenge; competition was his favorite thing second only to Rosalie.

"You're on!" He bellowed and Rosalie smiled. _Idiots. Don't they know they should never bet against me?_

"The stakes?" I asked and Jasper deliberated for a moment.

"One hundred?" Thousand, in case you were wondering. Emmett didn't hesitate to agree and they shook on it before he ran upstairs with Rosalie in tow. Gambling always had a certain effect on my brother.

"I want to thank you in advance for the new wardrobe." I called up the stairs just before their door slammed shut.

"Won't they ever learn?" Jasper questioned as he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest. We stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being with one another, when I was overtaken by a vision.

_Two figures, which I recognized to be Bella and Edward, were lying in a small meadow. Edward's skin was sparkling brightly and he was resting his head on his hand, his eyes trained on Bella._

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." He murmured softly._

"_What a stupid lamb." She answered in reply, turning her head away from his to hide the smile that spread across her face._

"_What a sick masochistic lion."_

I was brought back to the present, by Jasper's gentle voice and when my eyes were able to focus once again, I couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

"She loves him!" I exclaimed, moving out of my husband's arms and dancing across the living room, replaying my vision over in my head.

"Who loves whom?" Jasper asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and amusement as he watched me twirl around the living room.

"Bella loves Edward!" I cried as if it were obvious. This was so great! My brother would no longer be alone! Our family would be complete!

"Was that in your vision?" He asked, doubt creeping into his voice as if he had heard me wrong.

"Of course!" I answered, stopping my dance to enlighten him of what I had seen. "The vision was moving, so I saw it just before it happened." I sighed happily.

"What did she say exactly?"

"Are you doubting me?" I thought suddenly. His face showed his disbelief and I felt a rush of anger. _Why did everyone suddenly doubt me? I'm never wrong! _

Jasper sent a wave of calm my way and I instantly relaxed. "Cheater." I grumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and began planting kisses along my neck.

"I'm not doubting what you say Alice. It's just hard to believe that she wouldn't be afraid. Are you sure that you heard her correctly?" He mumbled against my skin. Usually when he would kiss me like that I would shiver in pleasure, but the thought that he doubted my visions made me bristle.

"Of course I'm sure!" I cried indignantly, replaying the vision in my head. "Although he could have been less self-depreciating and more romantic in how he had said it, which I suppose should be forgiven since he _is_ new at this." I trailed off thinking to myself. Bella is his first love, and for a vampire that means his only love, I should be forgiving of his inexperience, although if he doesn't learn quickly I might just shake him senseless. I shook my head of my thoughts and continued. "It was clear by her reply that she loves him too."

"This is more complicated than we had thought isn't it?" I shook my head.

"It will all work out. I know for a fact that she isn't going anywhere." I tapped my head and he nodded.

"So she's staying?" I knew what he meant by staying. He meant that she would become a part of our family, I already knew the answer, but to please him I scanned the future.

A series of pictures flashed by.

_Edward was pacing nervously near a wooden podium that looked to be an altar. He was wearing a black tux and nearby was a beaming Emmett and a smiling Jasper._

_Bella was sitting in a chair, with me placing bobby pins and hairspray in her hair as Rosalie laughed in the background as I smacked Bella's hand away from touching her face._

_A small crowd sitting in pews of a church, their heads all turned to face an unseen source. Near an altar you could see Edward, his face a mixture of awe and happiness as a grin spread across his face._

_Bella standing beside Charlie in a spectacular wedding gown which looked to be made from the 1900's and a light blush across her face._

As I came back from my vision I stood there astonished for an indeterminable amount of time. Jasper spun me around so that I was facing him and I glanced at his face unseeingly as the events of my vision clicked into place.

Oh. My. Carlisle.

"Alice?" Jasper's distant voice echoed through my head. "Alice what did you see?" He seemed slightly panicked by my lack of response.

I felt my mouth spread into the biggest grin ever to grace my face and my feet began moving of their own accord as I felt myself bouncing in anticipation.

"Alice is everything alright?" His voice was now relieved seeing as how my emotions weren't fearful, but he was confused by my new emotions, which I'm sure were out of control.

"YES!" I screamed, jumping up into Jasper's arms and hugging him so tightly that if he were a human he would have been dead, before racing towards one of the nearby computers. The website came up almost instantly and I began to place my order immediately.

Jasper walked over and leaned in to see what I was doing. When he saw the website I felt waves of shock roll over me and I giggled at his reaction.

"Alice," He began once he had regained enough composure. "What did you see?"

I smiled just before clicking the send button on my order. "A distinct possibility."


End file.
